


Forever And Always

by QuinnyHarls



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnyHarls/pseuds/QuinnyHarls





	Forever And Always

Today was finally the day! The day you and your parents were moving across the country to live in a house that you've been fascinated by for a long time. People would refer to it as “The Murder House”. Which was very fitting, 36 murders had taken place here. It took a lot of convincing to move, because there was really no reason to move, but you finally did it! You were so excited to live there, and maybe even see some ghosts! 

The day you were able to move was an exciting one for you. You were unloading boxes from the moving van faster than the professionals. You couldn't wait to start your new life here. 

Once the movers left and you started unpacking boxes in what was to be your room, you heard a scream come from downstairs. You dropped what was in your hands and ran frantically downstairs. As soon as you located where the scream was coming from your heart dropped. Your parents were dead on the floor, stab wounds covering their body, and blood pooling around them.

You looked up and saw a person standing between your parents. Their body was covered in black latex, except for their head. Your eyes locked with their strikingly blue ones. 

You both stared at each other for what felt like eternity. Then you started to scream. Something started happening as you were screaming, time seemed to go in reverse. The blood pooling on the floor started to go back to its respectful owner, and the knife wounds your parents had were now gone. Your parents were alive. You started to collapse, the thud of your body echoing as it hit the floor.

When you opened your eyes, you were greeted by tears falling from the person who killed your now alive parents. You coughed and tried talking despite how much pain you were in, “Who are you?” was all you could muster. 

“My name is Michael. Michael Langdon. I grew up in this house, still technically do I suppose… All of my family died here, and I just never left.” 

As he spoke, he was tilting his head from side to side like a puppy. His eyes filling with tears again. You opened your mouth to speak, but his hand flew onto your face, covering your mouth.

“I'm sorry I killed your parents!” He practically shouted. “I was scared, I didn't know who they were. But what you did was completely amazing, how you just… Reversed time!” 

“Why are you still here?” was your only question. You still didn't know what was happening. 

There was a long silence, you both just stared at each other blinking. Michael had opened his mouth several times about to explain, but lacking the words to do so. Then the both of you jumped when you heard a banging on the wall. You turned your head to see your mother standing in the doorway. 

“He's going to stay with us. He has nowhere else to go. He's been looking after you since you fainted. We don't know how or why he's here, but were thankful that he is. He's been a real angel”.

It seems as though your parents don't know what happened to them… It's probably for the best that they never know. 

You turned your head back to Michael, then back at your mother, then back at Michael and you whispered, “Just don't kill my parents again”. 

Michael started laughing and lunged himself at you, wrapping his arms around you. 

As time passed, you and Michael got a lot closer. You spent almost every second together, just talking about things that would pop into your head. You even completely forgot what he did to your parents, or you chose to just ignore that memory. In fact, you were falling in love with him. You couldn't imagine life without him as this point, and that was something you needed to express before it was too late. 

You found Michael sitting in his room playing some video game. You knocked on the doorframe to grab his attention. “Can I talk to you about something?” Your voice was shakier than expected. Michael nodded his head, and patted the empty space next to him. You sat down and sighed deeply, turning your head to look Michael in the eyes. But before you could even speak, Michael practically lept at you, planting his lips on yours. Your eyes widened in shock, but you quickly gave in to the kiss, because this is exactly what you wanted. 

Your kiss was interrupted by a loud cough. You both jumped and quickly located the cause of the noise. It was your dad. “We need to talk with you both in the living room…” 

You and Michael stood up, and followed behind your dad. You found your way to the couch, and plopped down next to Michael. 

“Y/N, we need to talk about the elephant in the room. We've been here for over a year now and we've never talked about what happened. The fact that Michael killed your mother and I. And YOU somehow brought us back to life.” 

Your eyes grew wide as your dad spoke, you thought they didn't know what happened! 

“Now. Your mother and I have been doing some research, and we think it would be good for you to attend Miss Robichaux's Academy in New…” 

Before you dad could finish speaking, tears were rolling down both your face and Michaels. You stood up quickly, and started to run off. Michael stopped you before you could get away, his arms wrapped around your legs.

“How could you do this to me!?” You screamed. “How is sending me away a good idea? Do I get a say in any of this?” You entire body was shaking as you spoke. 

“You leave tomorrow. We want you to give it a go, hon. You have a special gift and the people there will appreciate it and help you understand it.” 

You parents left the room without saying another word. You were furious! You started to scream, causing practically everything to break around you. Michael tried his best to calm you down, but there was nothing he could do.

That night you didn't sleep at all, even with Michael's arms wrapped around you. All of this wasn't fair. You didn't want to leave this place just because of your “magical powers” that you didn't even know you had until the day you moved here. You didn't want to leave Michael either, no one else could compare to him. He was special to you and didn't want to be separated. 

The next morning was one of the hardest of your life. As soon as the sun came up your parents barged into your room. You started to cry when your dad said “It’s time”. You clung to Michael, but your dad tore you away from him. 

Your dad ended up having to drag you to the car, because you were not cooperating at all. As you were trying to break free, you screamed “I LOVE YOU” to Michael who was standing at the top of the stairs. He mouthed the words back to you. 

No one spoke on the way to the airport, and you didn't hug your parents goodbye, you just left. You wanted nothing to do with them at this point. They ruined your life. You contemplated not going to the academy, but feared what would happen if you showed up back home. 

When you arrived at the academy you were greeted by a tall blonde woman, she called herself Cordelia. You explained to her that you wanted nothing to do with this school. 

“Give us a chance, and we can hopefully change your mind. You parents told me what you did, you have an amazing gift. You'll receive nothing but the best while you're here”. 

You still didn't care… 

It's been months now since you left for the academy. You were absolutely miserable. Sure, you were expanding your powers, but that wasn't something you really cared about. You didn't want to be powerful, or make friends, or anything, you just wanted to be with Michael. He was all you could think about, you missed him so much, and hoped he missed you too. You even tried to call home a few times to see if he was still there, but no one ever answered. Maybe your parents moved out causing Michael to not have a home anymore too. Was he even alive? 

You were at the academy for over a year at this point. Girls would come and go while you were stuck there, not having a place to go. But you needed to leave, you couldn't take it anymore. You even used all of your free time to come up with a plan of escape. 

One stormy night, you decided it was the perfect time to leave. Everything was in place, a doll made to look exactly like you covered in blood in your bed, a rope leading to the street from your window, and an invisibility spell incase things didn't go exactly as planned. As soon as you were poised on the rope ready to climb down, you let out the loudest scream you could. Without wasting anymore time, you climbed down the rope as quickly as you could, and set the rope aflame so there wouldn't be any evidence. As you saw the lights turn on in your room, that was your cue to run. Everything went perfectly. You tracked down a taxi and rode off into the night, your destination being the airport. You wanted to go home. You wanted to see Michael… 

Once you were finally back in California, you rushed to the house you previously occupied. But your heart dropped when you laid your eyes on it, the was a big “for sale” sign in the front yard. You luckily still had a key, so you rushed inside. It was empty… There was no sign anyone had lived here in a very long time. You called out for Michael, but there was no sign of him either. How could your parents be so cruel to you? You're the one that saved their lives! 

You left the house in tears, not knowing what to do or where to go. You tried to ask around to see if anyone could tell you where your parents were, but no one even remembered anyone living in the house. Nighttime came around, and you ended up sleeping in some alley next to a dumpster. Scared, alone, and cold. 

As the days passed things got a lot worse. You hadn't eaten, you barely slept, and you had no idea where you were. 

Then one day a stranger offered to take you in so you could get some food, bathe, and sleep. This seemed too good to be true, you thought. 

You were able to do everything you needed to in the persons apartment, but as soon as you tried to leave, that's when you realized it really was too good to be true. Before you knew it you were knocked out, your body falling to the floor. 

When you finally came to, you noticed your mouth was taped, you were being blindfolded, and aside from your bra and panties all that was covering you was something that felt like a cape. You couldn't really hear anything, everything was muffled. The only words you could make out were “Hail Satan” as people shouted in unison. 

You were led aggressively to what you assumed was your death. You were pushed down to your knees then left alone. You could barely hear someone talking about you and some other person being a sacrificed to Satan by someone named Phil. But that was interrupted by another voice saying that the honor was to be for someone else, someone named Michael. 

There's no way that could have been YOUR Michael. Sure, he was capable of killing, you knew that, but you weren't convinced it was him. There was no evidence. 

You felt someone approaching you and you started to sweat out of fear. When the footsteps stopped, you felt the blindfold being removed. Your eyes quickly adjusted to the light, and out of sure curiosity, you tilted your head back to see who was about to murder you. Once you saw his face, your eyes grew wide. It WAS your Michael! You tried to scream out his name. Your eyes locked, and he looked as stunned as you. But he pushed your head to the side so it was touching the man next to you, and with one quick motion he slit your throat. The last thing you saw were tears running down his face. Then nothing… You were dead, killed by the man you loved. 

…

Suddenly, you shot up and started coughing blood and hyperventilating. 

“Shhhh, Y/N, try to be quiet.” you heard whispered behind you. 

Your breathing became normal as you turned your head around to face the voice. Sitting before you was Michael, eyes fixed on you with a worried expression on his face. Taking in the situation and your surroundings you gathered you were in a dimly lit closet with Michael. But why? Then memories started to flood back, and you remembered what had happened not long ago. 

“You killed me!” You tried to scream, but your voice wasn't fully back yet. You tried to kick Michael out of rage, but he grabbed your leg before you could.

“I was just trying to prove myself to them, Y/N. Don't you dare be mad at me. I brought you back didn't I?” His tone was extremely annoyed, but what he was saying was true. He did bring you back. The only thing that made no sense was why he had to prove himself. Hoarsely you asked, “Prove yourself? What do you mean”?

Michael took a long time to answer, choosing his words carefully “Well, it's a long story. You've been gone for a long time… But long story short, I'm the Antichrist. These people have been waiting for me to bring about the end times, and that's what I'm working towards.” 

“Wait… What? You're the what?” 

Michael pulled you in closer and tried to explain the best he could what happened while you were gone. You didn't believe any of it, and he could tell. So, he got up on his knees and showed you his true self. A white faced demon. You quickly backed yourself into a corner, pulling your knees up to protect yourself. Your entire body started to shake. 

Once Michael was back to normal, he started to crawl towards you. You hid your face in your knees as he came at you. You jumped when his hand touched your leg. 

He pulled himself as close as he could to you, and whispered in your ear passionately, “Y/N, I'm still the same boy you know and love. Let me prove it to you.” 

You lifted your head slightly, and extended your neck out to kiss him. He was right. His kiss felt like the first one you ever shared together, when you knew you first loved him. You felt like you could trust him again, and your body melted into his. 

While you were kissing, you felt Michael's hands exploring you body, hands eventually focusing on your breasts. You couldn't help but moan at this sensation. You felt Michael smile on your mouth as you did. Eventually you felt Michael reach behind you, unhooking the clasp on your bra and gently taking it off of you. 

He adjusted your body, laying you down on your back, then crawled on top of you. He planted kisses on your face, making his way down to your neck, and eventually down to your chest. As soon as his mouth started toying with your nipples, you cried out in ecstasy. But quickly Michael put his hand over your mouth to hush you. 

“Shhhhh. We could get caught in here, my love. Think of it as when we would fool around with your parents around. Make no noise”. You nodded your head, as Michael got back to work teasing you. 

You started to sit up, causing Michael to stop and stare at you. Lifting your arms up you started to tug at Michael's clothing. As soon as he got the hint, he stood up and started to strip for you. While watching his every move, you quickly removed your panties, then threw them at him playfully. 

Once he was fully undressed, he got back on all fours and crawled towards you. He spread your legs apart, and started to kiss your inner thigh. You had to put your hands over your mouth to resist the urge of making noise, especially when you felt your clit being stimulated by his delicate hands. You felt as though you didn't have much time left before orgasm. 

With heavy breaths, you begged, “Michael, please, I need you.” 

He stopped what he was doing, and crawled on top of you, kissing your neck as he positioned himself. He gently slid himself into your entrance, causing you to whimper from pain and pleasure.

His thrusting was slow and careful to begin with. His eyes fixated on your face to make sure you were enjoying yourself. As soon as you became more accustomed to the feeling of him, your arms reached up to grasp his shoulders. Your nails digging into his skin as his movements became more rapid. Your heavy breathing matching his. Your hands moved up to his head, and your entangled your fingers in his curly blonde hair, your grip tightening as you came closer to orgasm.

Michael's thrusting increased once again, and you couldn't help your moans now. You were completely taken over. It wasn't long before your orgasm, one so big it caused your entire body to tremble from pleasure. And it wasn't long before Michael reached his own orgasm, releasing himself inside of you, then collapsing next to you. 

You were both left sweaty with heavy breaths on the cold floor. You grabbed one of Michael's arms and wrapped yourself in it. You never wanted this moment to end. But your tender moment was short lived when someone knocked on the door of the closet you were occupying. Both you and Michael started to panic searching for your clothes. You had to steal a jacket hanging up to cover yourself, since all you had been wearing before was just a bra and panties. 

“Michael, are you in there? We need to leave if you want to meet with the robotics guys.” 

Michael opened the door to the closet, revealing the both of you, and he simply agreed to leaving. 

After that night you never left Michaels side. You were there when the new Ms. Mead was built. You helped Michael kill all of the witches you despised back at the academy. You even helped Michael prepare his presentation for the Cooperative to bring about the apocalypse. Seeing how powerful he'd become was mesmerizing. You'd only known him as a scared little boy living alone in a big house. You still see that in him, but that happens when you're alone more than anything. He wants to prove to people how powerful he is, but still shows his vulnerable side only to you. 

Once the apocalypse DID happen, most of your time was spent traveling between outposts. You'd stay for awhile only to leave them empty, as you and Michael would kill everyone. The deaths were always different, some would end in fire, some would drown, as long as they were dead it didn't matter. You didn't exactly know Michael's intentions from this, but the thought of being the last two people on earth excited you. 

When you arrived at Outpost 3, you could feel the true end times coming. You felt it in your bones. Plus Michael would have his faithful Mead back by his side too. The last two people and their robot. It sounded like some kind of bad sitcom, but you didn't care. You finally felt like you belonged somewhere, and you weren't going to let that go. 

Michael had sent you back out into the wreckage to go receive an important package for him. It didn't take long until you were back at the outpost, delivering a crate full of apples. You discarded your disguise, and found your place by Michael side again. 

You both watched idly by as everyone was slowly poisoned. Their bodies convulsing on the floor, and their mouths foaming. As soon as you were both sure everyone was dead, you grabbed drinks and walking into the room, maneuvering over bodies. You stopped near the fireplace in the room, held up your glasses and clinked them together. 

“Once I take care of Ms. Venable, it will truly be just us, my love. To think, we found each other again after your parents separated us. We were truly meant to be.” 

After Michael was finished talking, you pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. You two would never be messed with again after today. No more separation. You couldn't be happier, spending the rest of your life with the man you loved. Forever and always…


End file.
